Girls vs Boys
by Miss Peg
Summary: The first time she looked at a girl, really paid attention to their shapely figures and brightly coloured, almost seductive lips, she was seven.' One-shot about Emily discovering the difference between girls and boys.


**Disclaimer****: I don't own Skins, I just write fanfiction.**

**Notes****: A one-shot that I wrote last year, it's not the best but it's a little random something.**

**Title****: ****Girls vs. Boys**

The first time she looked at a girl, really paid attention to their shapely figures and brightly coloured, almost seductive lips, she was seven. They had a babysitter who was quite frankly shit as she never played with them and always invited her boyfriend around; bribing them with chocolate and a later bedtime if they didn't tell their parents. Katie Fitch had lapped it all up. She adored Claire, was really fucking obsessed with the make up she wore, her hair styles and the fact that she had a boyfriend. Emily Fitch adored her too, but it was different. She didn't care about her make up, or her hair. She just liked her. She didn't know why but she would stare at her for hours.

The twins would sit behind the sofa spying on Claire, who was too busy sucking the face off her boyfriend to really notice that she was being watched. One night she removed her top to reveal a black, lacy bra. The girls had stayed only a few minutes longer as Katie was desperate to tell Emily something to the point of almost blowing their cover. In the solitude of their bedroom Katie revealed that she wanted a boyfriend like Claire, that one day she'd roll around on the sofa wearing a black lacy bra because it's so beautiful and she can't wait to grow a pair to fill it. Emily was thinking about the bra too. She was thinking about what was in the bra. The breasts. Katie hadn't mentioned them so she was too scared to talk about them. But there was something about the extra skin forming such beautiful bumps on Claire's chest that made her feel weird inside.

Whenever they walked to school, which was more and more often after their dad bought a gym and was obsessed with them staying healthy; Katie would eye up every man or boy they passed. She'd rate them on a scale of one to ten, analysing their face and their bums. Whenever Katie talked about their bums it made Emily giggle, until Katie gave her a death stare. She was what Katie would often refer to as "an embarrassment to women everywhere", Emily thought she was stupid and didn't even know what she meant, except that she'd probably heard someone say it and decided to sound grown up as she always did.

Emily had tried to see what Katie saw in the men and boys, but every time she saw one with a woman, her attention was instead drawn to their breasts. She'd wondered what it would be like having a pair, whether she would get noticed by people instead of being an afterthought once Katie had stolen the attention. She'd wondered what it would be like to touch some.

One day when Claire had been babysitting, her boyfriend hadn't come over. Instead she'd sat on the sofa and watched a comedy show called Friends that Katie watched because the boys in it were "tens for sure". Emily didn't see the appeal. Until she'd sat down with Claire and found herself staring at three women who'd had breasts bigger than Claire's. She'd felt funny inside, like she'd eaten butterflies or ants or something.

"What do breasts feel like?" Emily had asked, flushing red at saying a grown up word in front of an almost-grown up.

"Why do you want to know?" Claire had questioned, still staring at the television.

"Because I saw Gary touching yours and wanted to know what it felt like to touch one."

She didn't mean to say so much. She worried that Claire would tell Katie that she'd admitted watching them, but the babysitter just shrugged her shoulders.

"I've never touched someone else's so fucked if I know, boy's dicks are more fun for girls," she announced, making Emily shake.

She'd hated hearing people swearing then, it had scared her because her parents didn't like swearing. Though her dad sometimes said shit, but he'd never said it in front of the twins or James. She'd left the room then, went back to Katie who was using their mums makeup and pretending to be a supermodel with one of their mums bras round her flat chest.

"Katie, what's a dick?" she'd asked, clueless.

"It's what boys wee out of," she stated, a knowing look on her face. She always looked that way when Emily asked her questions she knew the answer to. Emily was clever; she always got better marks in maths and spelling tests. But when it came to things outside of school Katie excelled herself and her twin. Which is why Emily had always gone to her sister for answers.

"Why would I want to touch a dick instead of breasts?" she asked her sister, embarrassment not an issue between the twins.

Katie stared at her like she was a new person to the planet who knew nothing about anything. It was a familiar look that Katie had whenever Emily asked what she considered a stupid question.

"Boys touch breasts and girls touch dicks, that's what boyfriends and girlfriends do."

It confused her. She didn't like the idea of touching boys wee sticks, they were weird. "But what if I wanted to touch breasts?"

Katie didn't seem to have an answer. It made her frown and shake her head in confusion. "Boys touch breasts and fannies," Katie stated, as though the matter was closed.

After that conversation Emily found herself thinking not only about breasts but about fannies too. Katie said they were for boys to touch, but Emily didn't think that felt right.

**The End**


End file.
